


A Lecture, A Secret, And A Truth

by Princes_Squire



Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Squire/pseuds/Princes_Squire
Summary: Jonathan and Alanna have quite the tale for George after they return from the Black City.
Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Lecture, A Secret, And A Truth

Three weeks after their adventure in the Black City, Jonathan and Alanna had finally found a time when they could both get out to see George. They had been celebrated, reprimanded, interrogated, and scrutinized so much that it had been hard to get away. Now that they were finally free, they were eager to have this meeting with the thief.

They entered the Dancing Dove and greeted their friends for a few moments before George noticed them.

He stopped in the middle of the intense conversation he was having at his usual table. "Jonny, Alan, welcome!" He greeted cheerfully, and then his tone suddenly hardened a bit. "Why don't you go up to my rooms and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be up in a moment."

"Oh no, not him too," Alanna mumbled to Jonathan as they climbed the stairs.

"If I ever decide to go against legendary monsters again, just remind me of all the lectures, and I'll change my mind," Jonathan replied.

"High chance of death and Prince Jonathan is there. High chance of lectures and he turns tail," Alanna retorted.

Jonathan just smirked at her.

A few minutes later, George appeared and gave them both a hard look. "I'm not quite sure where t' begin. Of course, I've heard all about-"

"Oooh, let us help you!" Alanna interrupted with an impish smile. Then her tone turned mock-serious. "You're proud of our bravery and what we accomplished, and that we've undoubtedly managed to save many lives."

Jonathan jumped in next, picking up on Alanna's game. "And we've clearly shown great skill and a willingness to help others."

"Yes, but-" George attempted.

Alanna didn't let him get far. "But it was highly reckless, and we shouldn't have gone in on our own like that."

"And now, of course, it's time for the individual lectures." Jonathan continued. "Jonathan, as the prince and heir, it is your job to not recklessly throw your life away. And having loyal subjects like Alan is a great responsibility. You must only lead your men into danger if it is absolutely necessary, not risk their lives so you can go on reckless adventures."

George just pursed his lips.

Alanna grinned at Jonathan and took over. "And, Alan, it's truly admirable that you followed the prince into danger-"

George started to speak but Jonathan beat him to it. "No that's not it. Think more Myles, less Uncle Gareth. And just more...George."

"Right...oh, yes!" Alanna restarted, "Alan, I know your stupid rules of chivalry dictate that you follow him even to the black gate no matter how dumb he's being, but in the future, if he wants to do something that obtuse, run the other way as fast as you can. Just because he has a death wish doesn't mean you have to. Or better yet, just hit him over the head and tie him to a chair or something."

George snorted out a laugh.

"Better," Jonathan said approvingly before continuing, "But you want to emphasize that you are exceptionally proud of both of us, but you value our lives and thus want us to be more careful. So now that you're done lecturing us, I supposed you want to hear the whole story?"

"I can't believe I'm lettin' you get away with that, but yes, let's hear it," George said with a touch of begrudging amusement. 

"Well, we shall return your magnanimity by giving you the full, honest story," Alanna responded and then started recounting their adventure.

George raised an eyebrow at "honest" but stayed silent until Alanna said, "and then one of them broke through my defenses, read my mind, and made all of my clothing vanish."

George couldn't hide his astonishment as his gaze darted back and forth between the two of them. Jonathan put a reassuring hand on Alanna's shoulder, more for George's benefit than for hers. That answered the thief's first question at least.

George scrubbed a hand over his face. "Just continue with the story, and we'll discuss that later. But, all's well?" he couldn't help asking.

"All is well," the prince said with a smile. "So I asked Alanna for her name and handed her my tunic, and the fight continued."

They finished their tale, including Alanna's acceptance of Jonathan's offer to be his squire. George didn't seem surprised. _How had everyone but her known that he was going to ask her?_ Alanna wondered to herself.

George just shook his head and smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you know and accept Alanna as she is and that you'll both be in good hands for the next four years."

They all relaxed and talked for a while before Alanna excused herself to use the facilities, sensing that George wanted a moment alone with Jonathan.

"I'll look after her, George. She has nothing to fear from me," Jonathan said after a few moments in thoughtful silence.

"Can she count on you when the time comes?" George asked quietly.

"Yes," Jonathan replied simply but firmly.

George closed the distance between them and clasped his forearm. "I believe we're lucky men, you and me. Our lass is going to shake up the world, and I for one am glad to be a part of it."

Jonathan returned his grip. "I agree, but I can't decide if I'm more proud or terrified."

Alanna returned to find both men laughing and returning to their seats. She had never planned to let anyone else in on her secret, but as the two men started good-naturedly teasing her, she couldn't help but be glad that things hadn't gone according to plan.


End file.
